Sundried Roses
by ItzRayz
Summary: Ars Amatoria’s Ranger Romance Themes Challenge featuring Andros and Ashley. 60 drabble Attempt!
1. Home

So I finally decided to attempt the Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes Challenge. I will attempt 60 drabbles! Go me xD.

Disclaimer: I do not own this pairing in any way except the idea. This idea is mine and mine alone.

* * *

**Summary:** Andros finally realizes just what home is...

**Pairing:** Andros / Ashley

**Point in time:** I don't know, probably somewhere in the beginning near middle.

- - -

Home, a single word that describes where an individual or a group of individuals reside.

They say that home is where the heart belongs.

That's what people claim but I wouldn't know...

Back then, I was angry at a lot of things…

Angry at them for attacking my planet…

Angry at my parents for blaming me…

Angry at myself for letting it happen…

But I'm not anymore.

As I traveled across galaxies upon galaxies searching for it, hoping to find it but instead, found something even better.

I found her. I finally found the one thing that truly matters in my life.

Ashley Hammond, the former Yellow Turbo Ranger now turned Yellow Astro Ranger.

During the lonely nights, I would sometimes see her standing by a window, staring off into space with a saddened expression but she wouldn't be sad for long. She would cheer up in a minute, smiling to herself.

Later on, she would see me standing alone at another window and somehow, we always end up standing close to one another, staring off into the vastness of space. She would ask me a few questions about my home planet and I would answer her questions with a few short simple words.

I was trying to be rude to her, forcing her to leave me alone but she would always break through the façade that I have.

She would be able to see past my cold exterior and into my soul, knowing that all I ever wanted from someone was acceptance.

Aside from her questions, it still feels kind of nice, having her there at my side. For as long as I can remember, it has always been me and DECA but now, I have a team and I have her. We're like a small family here on this spaceship…

The countless nights that we spent together, the hours wasted just standing there, it was for one thing and one thing only.

Realization.

The longer I stand here with her, the more I realize that she was the very thing that I'm missing in my life.

As I stand here, I realize more and more that she is the very thing that would make my life complete.

And as I stand here, I realize that no matter where I go, no matter whom I'm with... my heart would always belong to her and that's where my home will always be.

With her.

* * *

So what did you all think? I liked it. Short and Sweet.


	2. Friends

Woops, Looks like I missed the deadline by a day. Wanted it to be out on the weekend but failed.

Thanks for the reviews last chapter. I hope I meet all your expectations with this story.

**

* * *

**

**Summary:** What are friends for?

**Pairing:** Andros / Ashley

**Point in time:** After the third episode, Save our ship.

- - -

Sitting at her usual table at the Surf Spot, Ashley occasionally looked up from her Business Calculus Textbook, her attention focused to one particular spot in the Surf Spot. It wasn't because she was bored of studying; it was because her mind kept wandering away.

"Hey girl, it looks like you need a study break."

Without looking up, Ashley recognized that cheerful voice anywhere. "Hey Cassie."

"Here, I got you a Strawberry Melon Smoothie."

Cassie put the drink down and smiled at her best friend. "We both know that you're not studying Calculus here."

Ashley sighed, taking a sip from her smoothie. "Is it that obvious?"

Cassie rolled her eyes and smirked. "Why don't you do something about it? It's so obvious Ashley."

"But I barely know him!"

"Who are you trying to convince? Me or you? Weren't you the one who pushed me out of the way when he showed himself the first time?"

Ashley giggled at that particular memory. It was back when Andros saved them from Astronema and it was the first time she fallen for a guy.

If she knew guys like him existed in outer space, she would have gone into space a long time ago.

"At least he's not an alien."

The girls giggled.

"But…" Cassie turned her head, looking at the pool table. "He is a stranger to Earth Customs."

Ashley smiled. "That's alright; I can show him the wonderful things that we can do on Earth."

Cassie watched her friend turn her head, her attention focused on the guy attempting to play pool. She could see it in her eyes, the gaze that a person gets when they have fallen for someone. "Go over there Ashley. He's not going to bite."

Ashley bit her lip, hesitating and debating. "Are you sure about this? He looks somewhat busy. Maybe I should come back another time."

"Ashley. Have you seen the man?" Cassie pointed at Andros. "He's trying to use the pool stick like a baseball bat. If that doesn't look like a sign for help, then I don't know what is."

"Maybe your right…"

Cassie nodded her head. "Of course I'm right. Have I ever led you down the wrong path?"

"No…"

"Then what are you waiting for? Go on girl! Get going! You got a man to catch!"

Backed up with words of encouragement, Ashley got up from her table and started walking over. She turned her head back one more time and saw Cassie giving her a thumbs up.

'_Here goes nothing.'_ Ashley thought as she approached the pool table. "Hey Andros…"

Cassie smiled as she watched Ashley from the table. "All you needed was some guidance towards the right path." She said to herself. "Besides, what kind of friend would I be if I passed up this matchmaking opportunity?"

* * *

So many different kinds of scenarios, so little time. Enjoy.


	3. Dare

Wow, it's been a long time eh? My fault. I have a tendancy of wandering around a bit. The next chapter will be a continuation of this one so be sure to keep an lookout for it.

And don't worry, it won't take another three months... I hope.

**

* * *

**

**Summary:** What a simple dare can do for you...

**Pairing:** Andros / Ashley

**Point in time:** Beginning of the episode - Invasion of the Body Switcher

- - -

A huge Cheshire cat smile appeared on Ashley's face as she watched the scene in front of her played out. This was one occasion that she would treasure forever…

She was surrounded by the people she loved the most…

Eating cake at the park…

Opening presents…

Her birthday can't any better than this. Aside from the gifts that she got from the boys and a pair of concert tickets that she got from Cassie, she couldn't help but think about the boy who competed for her heart and won.

He was just standing there, by the tree alone, staring at them.

She really wanted him to join them, in part of her celebration but she knew how shy Andros was.

No. Ashley shook her head. This was supposed to be her birthday and she wanted everyone to be happy.

Cassie saw the lovesick look on Ashley's face and lightly nudged her friend on the ribs, "I dare you to go over there Ash."

"Here, bring this cake over there and share it with him. It'll give you an excuse to go over there..."

Ashley rolled her eyes, seeing the gears turning in her friend's head. "Cassie, I don't need you to help me with my love life."

"The non-existent one?" Cassie joked. "Or that crazy fantasy that you have about Andros every night…"

Ashley felt her cheeks flush bright red, almost matching the Red Ranger's t-shit. She quickly shoved a piece of cake into Cassie's mouth, stopping her from continuing that sentence.

Deciding that she doesn't need the cake, she silently walked over to where Andros was standing. She felt her heart racing with each stepped that she took.

She didn't need to turn around to see Cassie grinning at her, with the cake over her face.

As Ashley approached the leader of her team, she gave him a big smile, "Hi Andros!"

Andros gave her a small smile as he returned her greeting, "Hey…"

"What are you doing here all alone? The fun's over there." She pointed out. "Come join us."

Andros hesitated for a second, "We don't celebrate birthdays on KO-35…" He answered.

"You didn't have to get me anything. I don't expect you to know all the weird customs here on Earth. Just spend the day with me and I'll be happy."

What he did next surprised Ashley. She was expecting him to be a little reluctant but instead, he reached into his back pocket and produced a small gift.

"Actually… Happy Birthday, Ashley."

As she stared at the small box, she felt her heart swelling up and tears appearing in her eyes. "You did remember my birthday…" She whispered out.

Andros nodded, "I hope you like it…"

"Oh Andros…" Ashley blinked her eyes and smiled. She took a step forward and hugged him. "You don't know how much it means to me Andros…"

Taken by surprise, the only thing the Karovian could do was return the hug.

Seeing her smile definitely made it worthwhile…

* * *

So how did you guys like it? Short? Too short? Not sweet enough?


	4. Closer

I actually went Awww'ed myself when I read over this chapter. Lol xD. I don't know why but I'm such a sappy guy.  
Hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did.

A big thanks to Chasing Sin, sunflowerlily, sweetxsmiley, PRISFAN and Celeron Red for leaving me compliments. Kudos!

FYI - This chapter is a continuation of the last chapter.

**

* * *

**

**Summary: **Just how close are we?

**Pairing:** Andros / Ashley

**Point in time:** Beginning of the episode - Invasion of the Body Switcher

- - -

Just look at her, dazzling as always. She's just standing there, admiring the gift that I got her.

"You don't know how much this means to me Andros…" Her voice came out like a whisper. She quickly put her arms around me, hugging me tight.

I didn't even bother telling her about the troubles that I went through, searching for that gem.

All I care about was her happiness and she was worth every dime.

As she pressed her body against mine, I could smell her heavenly scent, getting lost in a sea of pleasure.

She pulls her head back slightly, smiling as she looked into my eyes. "You're going to spoil me if you keep giving me gifts like this." She joked.

My face automatically put up a small smile and I can feel her slender arms pulling me closer, an indication that she was pleased. My arms responded by pulling her closer to me, not wanting to let her go.

I just can't break myself away, but I don't want to escape.

I just can't stop.

This feeling building up inside my stomach, butterflies?

She sighs and drops her head against my chest softly, keeping her arms around me as I did the same.

In just a short time, we have grown this close. If Zhane was here, he would have asked if I was replaced by an alien but what does he know?

My training as a Ranger, all those lessons about never showing emotion was slowly disappearing from my mind. What good is a Ranger if he has a lone wolf complex?

All those times that I acted cold towards her, she never once pushed me away. It was just the opposite; she welcomed my coldness and wasn't afraid to get close to me.

I watched her snuggle closer to me and I could feel my heart pounding and I know she did as well. Her little smile only proved my theory.

"Andros?" I looked down, staring into those brown orbs.

"Yes?"

"Your heart's beating really fast…" She said as if it was the obvious thing in the world.

I merely laughed as I quickly picked her up into the air, "Do you know why my heart's beating so fast?"

She looked down at me, a smile still on her face, "I rather hear it from you."

"It's because of you." I answered before spinning her around.

"Andross! Stop!" She said, giggling while I twirled the birthday girl around.

Obeying her wishes, I threw her into the air, surprising her before catching her in my arms. She let out a small yelp of surprise when she landed in my arms.

"Did you have fun princess?" I teasingly asked.

She looked at me, trying to muster up a frown but failed horribly. She then put her head once more against my chest and I could hear a content sigh escape her lips.

"Just hold me close Andros…" She mutters out.

And I willingly obeyed, because I wasn't planning on letting her go.

* * *

Author's note: Well if you guys want me to do a certain theme, let me know and I'll try to fulfill your request. If not, I will continue doing it by flipping a coin lol.

Til next time guys. Peace!

Oh, leave me a review!


	5. Worst Case Scenario

This chapter was requested by Ms. Fairweather and hopefully, it was done to your expectation. I started out doing it in Andros's POV but then realized that it didn't have the dark, angsty effect for this topic. I hope you can forgive me.

**

* * *

**

**Summary:** What is your _worst case scenario_?

**Pairing:** Andros / Ashley

**Point in time:** A rift in the Rangers, after Ashley was abducted by Psycho Yellow.

- - -

Standing in the holding bay alone, Andros gripped his fists tightly as he stood there motionless, still in his ranger uniform.

'_Damn it!'_ His mind screamed out angrily. His first response was to slam his fist against his locker.

He continued slamming his fist against it, hoping that the pain from his fist would take away the pain from his heart.

"It's my fault…" Andros whispered for the third time as his body slowly dropped to the floor, his head now pushed against the locker. "It's my fault…"

How could he have been so stupid? The old lady routine, that was a good one. They certainly caught him off guard and he paid for it.

They took her right in front of his eyes and he couldn't do anything about it. Psycho Yellow even stared at him, laughing as she took her away.

He failed today… He failed the team… and most importantly… he failed her.

Shutting his eyes to block out the pain, his head bowed, cradled in his hands. Brooding minus tears were a way of life he'd perfected long ago, so tonight resembled a home coming.

TJ and Carlos tried talking to him earlier; telling him that it wasn't his fault and Cassie was sharing his pain as well. Both of them, two Rangers, two defenders of earth, failed to save one of their own from the clutches of evil…

That said a lot in his eyes… He was trained to be their savior, someone of his caliber was not allowed to make mistakes and yet, it happened.

"If only I was stronger, I could have saved her…"

God only knows what they were doing to her right now.

His mind rapidly conjured images of torture and pain, only feeding his rage further. "I swear they'll pay… They will all pay…" His eyes flashed with anger.

Ashley wasn't just another girl that he served with. She was _the_ girl that showed him how to laugh, relax and enjoy himself. Before her, he was none of that, just a Ranger with a mission. He didn't care if he spent hours searching the galaxy but now, it was different. He saw that there was light in his darken world and she was the reason why.

Now she was gone and it was his fault.

When she slowly disappeared to the ground, it was like a piece of his heart and soul disappeared with her as well.

Enough self-pity, he had enough. If they wanted to play dirty, he was going to make sure that they won't be able to play after he was done with them.

This he silently swore. _'No one kidnaps the girl I love and lives to tell about.'_

No one.

* * *

Another chapter, another day. Any other requests out there? Don't be shy now.


	6. Helm

So here's a request by Astrum-Faith. I hope I met your expectations. This past week, I read nothing but fluff for multiple couples, TK, SS, AA, JW, if it's out there, I probably read it lol. I'm just a romantic sap xD. I couldn't help it, they were calling out to me -.-.

**

* * *

**

**Challenge: **Helm

**Pairing:** Andros / Ashley

**Point in time:** A rift in the Rangers, after the battle with Psycho Yellow.

- - -

Ever since their latest battle with Psycho Yellow, Andros disappeared on her when they returned to the ship. She wanted to thank him for rescuing her but he was nowhere in sight.

Ashley sighed as she stood outside the door to the engine room. Cassie mentioned that Andros was taking her kidnapping personally.

'_He's here. I can feel it.'_ Ashley held her hands near her heart as she entered the engine room. She looked around, trying to locate their friend, their leader and most importantly, the man who had her heart.

"What are you doing here Ashley?"

Ashley turned around, startled by his voice. She saw him in the corner of the room, his cold brown eyes staring at her.

She flinched when she saw those eyes of his, the very same eyes that he had when she first met him.

"I was looking for you…"

"Why?"

"I wanted to make sure that you were alright Andros…"

"I'm fine!" Andros hissed.

"What is the matter with you?" Ashley shouted back, surprised by the anger in his voice. She marched over to where he was and poked her finger at his chest, hard. "I go out of my way trying to find you because I thought you were hurt after the battle but I was wrong! You were in here, sulking and feeling guilty! When are you going to realize that danger was in the job specification when we became Rangers?"

"Better remove that finger from my chest." Andros growled, "Your safety is my number one responsibility. As team leader, I can't let anything happen to you guys!"

She saw the flash of guilt on his face before he buried it but as she saw it clearly. He was hurting inside; the memory of Psycho Yellow kidnapping her right in front of his eyes reminded him how much he had to lose.

"You have to learn to trust us a bit more Andros." She told him, using a gentle tone.

Andros knew that she had a point but it killed him to admit it but if he had to go through the exact same thing next time, he wasn't sure if he could handle it. "I'm just worried about you Ashley. When you disappeared off the map, I felt so helpless, so useless when nothing on this god damn ship was able to locate you. I didn't know what they were doing to you and that frightened me…"

"And you don't think your actions scare me when you go off alone to fight Darkonda?" She asked.

Ashley was surprised when Andros reached out and pulled her into his embrace, holding her tight. She looked up, seeing those cold brown eyes slowly returning to the brown eyes that she fell in love with. "I can't promise you that the future will be alright or that our battles will be easier but I can promise you this. I will be more careful from now on."

She could feel him tremble and wanted to sooth but it wasn't that easy. They were Rangers who had a mission to protect the Earth and it was a dangerous job, living each day as if it was their last.

"That's all I ask." Ashley whispered as she leaned her head against her chest. "I don't want to lose you Andros. Not now. Not ever."

"I'm sorry for making you worry Ashley." Andros whispered.

She shook her head, "It was my fault to begin with anyway. If I saw that trap to begin with, we wouldn't be sorry for anything to begin with."

Andros laughed as he looked down at her. "How about we get some hot chocolate from the synthesizer?"

Ashley smiled, "I would love that." She reached for his hand and their fingers intertwined, walking together out of the engine room. Ashley gave his hand a little squeeze and felt him squeeze back. She was slowly melting the walls around his heart and it was only a matter of time before she reached the helm.

* * *

Leave a review!


End file.
